candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppermint Portal
| difficulty = Extremely Hard }} This is the final episode on Flash version. Story Mr. Toffee wants Tiffi to go on new adventures, so he takes Tiffi to a portal to send her to a new world, full of adventures. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Despite being the final episode on Flash version, Peppermint Portal is an extremely hard episode, with the mean of 6.2. It contains seven very hard levels: , , , , , and , as well as two extremely hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Glazing Glen. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level on Flash version |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |78,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |250,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level on Flash version |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |250,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level on Flash version |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level on Flash version |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level on Flash version Final level on Flash version |} Gallery Story= EP189 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2811 Reality 5th Version.png|Level 2811 - |link=Level 2811 Level 2812 Reality 4th Version.png|Level 2812 - |link=Level 2812 Level 2813 Reality.png|Level 2813 - |link=Level 2813 Level 2814 Reality-1.png|Level 2814 - |link=Level 2814 Level 2815 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2815 - |link=Level 2815 Level 2816 Reality 5th Version.png|Level 2816 - |link=Level 2816 Level 2817 Reality new.png|Level 2817 - |link=Level 2817 Level 2818 Reality-0.png|Level 2818 - |link=Level 2818 Level 2819 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2819 - |link=Level 2819 Level 2820 Reality new.png|Level 2820 - |link=Level 2820 Level 2821 Reality-1.png|Level 2821 - |link=Level 2821 Level 2822 Reality-1.png|Level 2822 - |link=Level 2822 Level 2823 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2823 - |link=Level 2823 Level 2824 Reality 6th Version.png|Level 2824 - |link=Level 2824 Level 2825 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2825 - |link=Level 2825 |-| Champion title= |-| Icon= Peppermintportal.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode has lasts, to name a few: **This is the last episode on Flash version. **This is the last episode to have real backgrounds, as HTML5 used only the reused backgrounds starting from about version 1.102. *The magic gate seen in the background looks like the one from . *This episode shares its first word with Peppermint Palace, Peppermint Party, Peppermint Pond and Peppermint Parlour, even though the third one was only four episodes prior to this. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster (2813-2818). *On Flash version, this is the last episode with a pathway resembling that of Dessert Desert. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Grassland-themed episodes